El espejo de Ese
by Liryxia
Summary: Blossom desaparece misteriosamente al día siguiente de la última batalla contra los RowdyRuff Boys. Su repentina desaparición coincide con la llegada de una nueva villana que no les pondrá las cosas fáciles. ¿Serán capaces de derrotarla? ¿Encontrarán a Blossom? Lean y descúbranlo.


**¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido escribir un fic. Espero sinceramente que os guste, y si no, acepto críticas. **

**Sobre el fic: las chicas y los chicos tienen 17 años. El primer capítulo es algo breve pero los próximos serán más largos. **

**Nada más que añadir de momento, gracias por dedicar un ratito a leerlo.**

* * *

><p>Blossom soltó un suspiro mientras veía caer la lluvia a través de la ventana de su habitación. Había estado lloviendo desde la mañana del día anterior y parecía que a causa de esa lluvia el crimen en Townsville había desaparecido por el momento. Para Blossom y Bubbles eso significaba un poco de descanso y tranquilidad, sin embargo para Buttercup no era nada agradable, ella quería acción. La pelirroja miró hacia sus hermanas, la morena jugaba a un videojuego y la menor de las tres estaba tumbada en el suelo dibujando.<p>

— ¡Estúpido juego, es imposible pasar de este nivel!— gritó de repente Buttercup y acto seguido tiró el mando al suelo.

Blossom sonrió pensando en la poca paciencia que tenía su hermana y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana. ¿Qué estarían haciendo todos los villanos? ¿Estarían tramando algún plan maligno en esos momentos?

El sonido del teléfono rojo las sorprendió a las tres cuando comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga? Sí, Alcalde. ¿Quién? No se preocupe señor Alcalde, en seguida vamos para allá. — colgó. — Los RowdyRuff Boys están haciendo de las suyas.

— Vamos — dijo Bubbles y las tres salieron volando de la casa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron rápidamente a la ciudad y no tardaron en encontrar a los tres chicos que justamente estaban saliendo de un restaurante de comida rápida. Del restaurante salía humo y los cristales estaban rotos, los tres delincuentes aún estaban con la boca llena y el menor tenía dos hamburguesas en la mano.<p>

— Vaya, vaya. Mirad a quién tenemos aquí — dijo Butch aún masticando — las súper-tontas vienen a por una paliza, ¿qué os parece?

— Yo ya tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien — murmuró Buttercup apretando los puños, preparada para atacar.

— ¡Ya veremos quién le patea el trasero a quién, niñas estúpidas! — añadió el rubio

— Pues como siempre, nosotras a vosotros. — respondió sin dudar la menor de las chicas

— Basta de cháchara, es hora de pasar a la acción. — fueron las palabras de Brick antes de lanzarse contra Blossom a toda velocidad. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con sus contrapartes.

Comenzaron a pelear como siempre, turnando puñetazos, patadas y rayos láser. Las chicas intentaban alejarse un poco de los edificios para no causar demasiados destrozos, siempre lo hacían, pero no daba resultado. Los chicos se daban cuenta de sus intenciones y regresaban rápidamente al centro de Townsville. Blossom estaba tranquila porque por lo menos, aquella vez no había mucha gente por la calle, todos estaban en sus casas por la lluvia.

Buttercup esquivaba los golpes que Butch intentaba darle con mucho éxito y respondía con otros iguales que su contraparte esquivaba rápidamente, pero se distrajo un momento al ver a su hermana menor estrellarse contra el suelo y eso le costó una patada en el estómago. Con increíble rapidez, la ojiverde respondió a ese ataque con un arañazo en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué haces estúpida?! — se quejó furioso tocándose la pequeña herida que le había hecho.

— No seas nenaza, ¡sólo es un rasguño! — fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Los verdes siguieron peleando. Mientras tanto Boomer, que había visto dónde se estrelló Bubbles, se dirigía hacia ella con increíble velocidad dispuesto a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella le vio a tiempo y se apartó en el último momento, haciendo que fuera él quien se estrellara esta vez.

Blossom y Brick eran los que más habían peleado y estaban agotados, se habían alejado y sólo se miraban con el ceño fruncido. Ella tenía la camiseta rasgada y algunos rasguños en los brazos y piernas, mientras Brick estaba igual sólo que le sangraba también el labio inferior.

— ¿Ya te cansaste, rosadita? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Por supuesto que no. — respondió decidida.

Blossom vio cómo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del enemigo y se preparó para defenderse, pues no sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Brick voló hacia ella de repente a toda velocidad y la pelirroja, casi sin querer, sopló y congeló a su atacante al momento. Éste cayó al suelo y el bloque de hielo que lo había envuelto se rompió en pedazos. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, ella lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte puñetazo con el que lo mandó bastante lejos.

Lo perdió de vista y al darse la vuelta vio que sus hermanas se acercaban hacia ella, por lo visto los tres hermanos habían sido derrotados otra vez.

— Ha sido pan comido ganarles a esos idiotas — decía Buttercup orgullosa quitándose algo de polvo de la ropa.

— Sí, Buttercup tiene toda la razón. — añadió Bubbles.

— Vayámonos a casa, chicas. Hemos terminado con el trabajo por hoy.

* * *

><p>Los RowdyRuff Boys observaron cómo las chicas se alejaron dejando sus estelas de colores, otra vez habían perdido. Butch y Boomer vieron que Brick estaba sangrando, al parecer tenía una herida en el estómago, pero él no dejó que lo ayudaran. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus hermanos, cuando un espeso humo rosado los detuvo.<p>

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles hasta que visualizaron la silueta de su 'segundo padre', le miraron con indiferencia y él con una mezcla de decepción y rabia.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡habéis fracasado otra vez! — su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más grave, Ese estaba furioso — ¡¿No os da vergüenza?!

Los tres agacharon la cabeza y fruncieron el ceño.

— No hemos terminado — murmuró Brick tras unos segundos de silencio — hemos perdido algunas batallas pero la guerra no ha terminado todavía. Acabaremos con ellas, las aplastaremos como cucarachas...

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo de momento, si os ha gustado podéis decírmelo en un review, y si no, también. Repito que acepto críticas.<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
